Let your Life Shine
by Duskyminer1234
Summary: Dawn's group 'Shining Girls' got a place in the famous 'All Stars School' where people train their talents to sing/play music. What they didn't know was that when their band got on that stage, it had changed their whole lifestyle the next day. How will they cope with the fame? Will they ever let their life shine in the new Kanto region? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**Kitty cool: Funny thing is that I did make a story but now I am restarting it. I read it and I thought I could do a lot better, also, I need answers if you want Cheer up, Ash, Drew to keep going because I think it is slipping slightly and I don't really have any ideas to what I should do... hmm...**

**Anyway, besides that let us carry on with this story. Enjoy peeps! Kitty out!**

* * *

-Dawn's POV-

"Right, I need the second verse, hmm..." There I am thinking of my song. Hello guys, I am Dawn Berlitz, 16 years old and am at a singing boarding school with the rest of my friends, May, Leona, Leaf and Misty. Yeah, we all are a band trying to be pop stars, how we got in? Well... I was a fashion model for costumes but I really wanted to be a singer, so I thought that I should only do it for the special seasons. They agreed and let me do it monthly.

Second explanation: How the band and I met

_"Hey, May!" I waved at May. May and I were BFF's since we were around 10 ½. No one could split us apart; we were alike and go everywhere with each other. (This was when I was 12)_

_"Hey Dawn! How is our famous model been?" May winked making me giggle quietly and smirk._

_"Very funny, but because I wanted to be a singer not a fashion model... I wish I went to that all stars school..." I sighed_

_"Well guess what, let's go to the park and meet the others!" May said and dragged me to the park._

_When we got there, I saw Misty, Leona and Leaf all smiling and waving at me._

_"Hey guys! What's going on?" I asked, getting suspicious on what they were planning._

_"First of all, because we all wanted to be something that goes with a band, Misty wanted keyboard, Leaf wanted drums, Leona wanted bass and I wanted electric guitar singing if I had the choice... do you get where I am going with this?" May asked_

_"No clue..." I bluntly said and looked as if I was bored._

_"Ok then, well we all wanted to be that and you wanted to be a singer! So we all discussed it and we thought that this was a perfect chance for us to be a band!" May squealed and the girls smiled gleefully at me._

_"What do you think of that Dawn?" Misty asked me, I met her on my 11__th__ Birthday, we got to know each other and found out that we both were quite similar too, but not like May and I._

_"Yeah, I really want to do this!" Leona squealed. I met Leona at the same time as May and we sometimes go to the beach and play volley ball!_

_"I want to do this, we all are really good friends and we all wanted a dream to be pop stars, and your chance to be a singer would be in your hands!" Leaf said, trying to persuade me. I met Leaf when I was a toddler but she moved to Kanto when I was 5, which made me cry a bit, but she moved back to Sinnoh and now is my next door neighbour. I looked at May and saw hope in her eyes. I was just shocked really; they're making all of this just for us to complete our wishes. I mocked a thinking pose with my hand on my chin and murmured to myself, and then I looked at them with a straight face, all emotionless which made them start to worry._

_"Well I think..." I paused and looked at them again, all walking step by step to me with pleading eyes. I smiled at them "I think that that is a BRILLIANT idea! All of us in it together!" We all laughed and did a group hug._

_"Ok, now that's sorted the second thing. Will you do the honours Leaf?" Misty turned to Leaf who happily nodded at Misty and the others. She walked in front of us and facing me._

_"So, you know that all stars school you __**really **__wanted to go to?" She asked me, and I just sighed and nodded, thinking that they were going to say something bad, but it was completely the opposite..._

_"Well, we went there... only took around 20 minutes, BUT when we got there, we asked if we can sign up and show them how well we can do. They said do we have a device with the music, and we said yes. It was your Iphone, sorry..." I growled angrily at May who nervously chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Don't worry, you have it don't you? Anyway, we showed them how well you can sing. Then we showed them on how we 4 can do in unison..." I sighed and looked down again. But when I looked up at Leaf, she was smiling triumphantly and had these two tickets. One with her name and one with... mine..._

_"You guys didn't..." I whispered tearfully, letting my tears fall and took my ticket. I looked at everyone else and they all showed me their tickets. Mine said_

_Name: Dawn Berlitz_

_Age: 16_

_Dome: A_

_Room: 28_

_"You did..." I cried and hugged Leaf, who softly smiled and hugged me back. I parted away and was jumping and squealing. Date to arrive: May 16__th__ 2013 Time: 05:20. "Got to go guys, I have some packing to do! Bye!" I waved bye and ran back home, excited on my new future..._

Yeah I was excited then, and look at me now... here in my room shared with my band, figuring out lyrics. The others are in the Dome B studio, practicing with one of the songs. Oh wait I've got it!

-Normal POV-

Dawn had just thought of an idea for the 2nd verse. She wrote it down and sang the whole song to see how it was.

_Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then_

I breathe it in  
To let it go

And you don't know where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear

You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your living  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Reaching high  
Feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I'd like to shine  
I'll shine for you  
And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right_

Cause you know that if your living  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Dawn thought that this is when the turn of the song should go, and then words just clicked in her head. "Hmm... Everyone can tell you how... when it's all said and done... sounds right enough!" Dawn wrote that in her lyric book "Oh and... also... those words might suit in it... OK let's see how it sounds!"

_Everyone can tell you how  
When it's all said and done  
And harder times will change your mind  
And make you want to run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breathe the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there_

"Sounds amazing, now just add the chorus and we are done!" Dawn said and added in the last chorus. "I can't believe that I have a chance to sing in front of 2,000 people, who were chosen and made it in! I can't wait until the girls hear about my new song for today is complete!" As if on cue the rest of the girls opened the door with their room key and said hi to Dawn. (The layout of the house is:

When you go into the door, you enter a living room with a TV, a mini studio for the singing only ahead. Behind the living room are the kitchen/dining room and next to that are the doors to two doors that lead to two bedrooms which had two double beds and a wardrobe, also a bathroom.)

"How are the lyrics going?" Leona asked and sat down next to me

"Yeah, it is about 5 minutes until the bell and we're all set! Can I see the lyrics?" Misty asked and sat the other side of me. I gave her the book to look and she read it over. 2 minutes later she looked at me shocked.

"Wow Dawn, you sure know how to make lyrics. This is amazing lyrics!" She exclaimed, then everyone's heads were around Misty's, looking at the lyrics.

"Wow Dawn, we might actually become famous because of this!" May complimented

"Guys, don't say that. They're good lyrics but not that good. Besides, I," Dawn paused as the bell rang. "Let's do the singing, girls!" Everyone cheered and instantly ran out their room to be greeted by lots of students. They all were walking in the same direction to the hall, and the hall was their first step to fame...

* * *

**Kitty cool: Chapter 1 part 1 done! Chapter 2 may be short because it is only the singing they do and some other stuff! Hope you liked it and review on it or even read it! I don't bite neither does my story so yeah! R&R and See you in part 2!**

**Song - Make it Shine by Victorious ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 - The performance

**Kitty Cool: TT_TT I'm sorry this was so long, well... maybe not but I'm sorry that I didn't do it sooner! It's just that when I do the second chapter it ALL falls downhill! So I hope I can do this right and do it soon. Also, so that you don't think that I forgot about the Nation Boys, they are in MAYBE chapter 3 or 4, but for now here is the performance that Dawn and her group did! ALSO IGNORE THE CHEER UP ASH, DREW CRAP BECAUSE IT WAS FOR MY FRIENDS XD!**

-Dawn's POV-

I can't believe it! Everyone was inside on the benches chatting away, and I am on the stage with my best friends – getting ready to perform to 2,000 students here! What I feel right now? Like I want to kill myself. I know, maybe a little too dramatic but I have a horrible feeling that something wrong was going to happen in the performance, like the power goes off, Or they're is a fire, or maybe even someone would fall from the ceiling because they thought they were an angel! Whoa, calm down Dawn! No one will fall from the ceiling, just control yourself and believe you can do it-

"Why do you look constipated?" Leaf asked behind me, making me scream and fall on the floor (landing on my back in the process). She started laughing at me but helped me up, also rubbing my back where I landed. "Aw, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Shut up, Leafy." I hissed at her and looked beside me. There was a red curtain that were closed with the band equipment behind it. Just imagine, me with that microphone singing my heart out with the band playing like there was no tomorrow. Like we were real pop stars... "Hey Leaf? Do you think we would ever be pop stars?"

"What kind of question is that?" She replied to me dumbly, making me twitch in annoyance.

"A question that I want you to answer!"

"Well, yeah. I think we would make it to the top! I mean, with your beautiful voice and our co-ordination together with the right beat and tempo, we surely can make it!"

"But, what is something goes wrong?" I shivered, thinking about what would happen if we did it wrong. Would we never have this chance again?!

"Look at me, Dawn," I slowly looked at Leaf, seeing her eyes full of determination and courage, and smiling as if she was a hero "We can do this if we believe in us. And if I believe, you better believe it!" I started to smile in confidence - with Leaf's encouraging words.

"Yeah, we can do it-!"

"Attention all students," There was a male voice echoing around the hall, silencing everyone "The performance will happen shortly." The students started chatting again after the notice.

"I can't do this!" I whispered tearfully, running to the back of the backstage. Leona saw me and grabbed my hand before I could run anymore.

"Oh my god, Dawn! Stop worrying!" Leona said angrily, forcing me to look at her.

"Yeah, we're all on your side, remember?" Two hands were on both my shoulders. Then a face went to the side of me. I turned to see that it was May smiling happily "We all made it this far! Why not complete it whilst we have this chance?"

"This is a once in a lifetime chance." I spun around to see Misty with her microphone (she needs to sing too!) She had a reassuring smile that seemed to calm me down a bit.

"We're not gonna mess this up, because we all have good talents!" I looked to where May was and saw Leaf coming to the side with her drum sticks. May smiled at her then looked at me again. She winked at me and sang "We're all in this together!" We all laughed at her mini song.

**I dare you to guess what song it came from (troll face)... XD**

"That was my favourite movie" I whine, giggling at May's dance moves.

-Normal POV-

"Attention students!" The announcer called, silencing the students again "We will now have Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, Leaf Green, Misty Waterflower and Leona Lira performing their own song! Please welcome them with a round of applause!" They heard the audience started cheering and clapping warmly, letting Dawn and the girls go on the stage with a smile. Leaf sat on the seat and was on the drums, Misty went on the keyboard, Leona got her bass guitar, May got her microphone ready and her electric guitar set up and Dawn got her microphone on. Dawn looked at the audience and began saying "Hello talented people out there, ready for some music?" The audience started cheering for a bit then quietened down. "This song is called 'Make it shine' wrote by me. And I made this song so that you guys can let your life shine! Hope you enjoy this!" Dawn coughed away from the microphone and looked at the CD man, nodding for him to play the tune. As the song came on, May started to play her electric guitar with Leona on bass and Dawn singing. Then soon the band joined in:

_Dawn: Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then_

I breathe it in  
to let it go

Dawn was uneasy at first with her movements, but she got more into it; tapping her feet and doing tiny hip movements to the tempo whilst the others –being the confident ones - were rocking themselves on the stage.

_Dawn: And you don't know where you are now  
or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
when you figure out how  
you're lost in the moment  
you disappear_

Dawn got into her comfort zone and started dancing like she does when she was alone. She took out the microphone that was on the stand and started moving around the stage with everyone else cheering._  
_

_Dawn and May: You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Dawn: Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right_

Dawn: Cause you know that if your living  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Dawn went back to the microphone stand – tapping to the beat with her feet again. The others in the band were quite shocked of how much spirit she had in her when she dances to song, May especially.

_Dawn: Reaching high  
Feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I'd like to shine  
I'll shine for you_

_Dawn and Misty: And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know_

The rest of the band was doing well. Leona got her fingers right and memorised all the quavers and beats to the song. May was jumping from side to side having _way _too much fun. Misty was uneasy at first with her part, but she soon picked up the pace with her singing and tapping to the beat. Finally, Leaf, what can we say about Leaf? Imagine you were in this scene seeing the drummer doing beats like he was a mad scientist. He also had his eyes closed and head spinning counter-clockwise. Yep, that Leaf...

_Dawn and May: You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right_

Dawn: Cause you know that if your living  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

May had her little solo with her guitar. Being the person she was she was really confident about it. The solo quickly went and Dawn started singing again.

_Dawn: Everyone can tell you how  
when it's all said and done  
and harder times will change your mind  
and make you want to run  
but you want it  
and you need it_

_Dawn and Misty: Like you need to breathe the air_

_Dawn: If they doubt you  
just believe it_

_Dawn and May: That's enough to get you there_

Dawn once again took the microphone out and spun around in the stage. Leona was indicating for the audience to cheer and raise it higher, the audience obliged, as they jumped from the benches and jumping up and down whilst clapping to the music. But one student from the back of the hall, were on their phone recording… that was step one…

_Dawn and May: You don't have to be afraid  
to put your dream in action  
your never gonna fade  
you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me_

_When it turns out right (Misty and May: When it turns out right!)_

Dawn: Cause you know that if you're living  
your imagination  
tomorrow you'll  
be everybody's fascination  
in my victory

_Dawn and Misty: Just remember me_

_All: When I make it shine_

The song finished with Dawn panting (away from the mic) and looking at May's expression. May looked back at Dawn and gave her the thumbs up, meaning 'You did great!' Then the band looked at the crowd who were silent for a long time – making them worried for the results.

It didn't look like there was any hope. Until everyone started roaring with cheers and claps to the band, making noises like 'Encore!' or 'We love it!' and just some woo's and whoa's. Finally the headmaster of the school came out with applause to the girls. After 30 seconds, everyone stopped cheering to hear what the headmaster said:

"I think you girls did an AMAZING performance today! It sure put me on my feet!" The girls laughed at her comment **(You know what teachers are like ^_^;) **"But, overall, I think you girls were really good and I hope your future will change for you girls. I also hope that everyone else knows how to..." She leaned down to Dawn "Would you do the honours girls?"

The girls giggled and nodded. They turned to the crowd "We hope you student will let your life shine!" Everyone cheered as they all got encourage completing their dreams. But what the 5 girls didn't know was that their dream was gonna shine tomorrow...

* * *

**Kitty cool: CHAPTER 1 PART 2 DONE! I think doing the song was a pain, but I managed it! You might be thinking 'Why am I underlining let your life shine?' To answer that, I have no clue whatsoever XD! I think it was because of the title, but maybe I was a bit crazy when I did that, sorry if that confused you! I will see ye in chapter 3! T_T;**


	3. 2: Who knew internet helps? part 1

**Kitty cool: Hey! Let's go straight to the story!**

* * *

It has been two days since the performance happened. Where the students went wild, the music was perfect; it was like they were real pop stars! But since this day, they have been acting like nothing happened, well, everyone but May-May surfing the internet for some information on bands. The rest of the girls were watching the TV. Dawn wasn't in the dorm room at the moment, so she left the sensible one (Mist) to supervise, and she has done a pretty good job of it. Everyone was at peace, just doing what they were doing and enjoying life-

"I CAN'T STAND THIS!" May jumped from her chair, making it fall on the floor in the process. The girls shrieked and looked back at May, with the annoyed look you get from disturbing the peace. "Why are we all so quiet when we have just done the best performance of our lives?!"

"Because..." Leaf shrugged like it was no big deal and looked back at the TV.

"Maybe because if we brought up the subject, Dawn would say 'So, It's not like we're pop stars or anything!' and bring all our cheerfulness down the drain... whoosh..." Leona made a flushing noise, pretending it was the drain.

"May, move out of the way." Misty stood up from the couch and went to sit by the computer, doing her business. May bent her head down to Misty's level to see what she was doing. Misty first went to the school website. They didn't find anything interesting, until they looked at this title saying 'The next big pop stars!' "Next big pop stars?" Misty and May both said in unison. Misty moved the mouse to click on the linked title, loading up a new page. She then saw a video of them performing on the stage. Not only that, there were thousands of views with thousands of comment from the students in their school, to the strangers outside.

Misty and May were wide-eyed at the screen. They couldn't believe on how many views they had and how many people commented with good comments. "Leona and Leaf come and look at this!" May beckoned them to stand by her. Leona and Leaf let out a deep sign, lazily walking to the computer screen.

"What is so important-?" Leona saw the views and comments that were there, going wide-eyed herself "I-is... Is that us?!"

"Who uploaded this?" Leaf turned her head to May

"Someone called Charlie Hinges." May answered, still looking at the performance they did two days ago.

"Look how many likes we got!" Misty was clapping like a little child getting candy. Who could not be excited about this? They got thousands of views and comments, everything was with a like and they were titled as The Next Big pop stars!

"I wonder if Dawn knows about this..."

"Knows about what?" They all looked to the front door and saw Dawn in her Knee-length boots, blue skinny jeans and red woolly jumper with a black heart in the centre. Dawn's soft blue hair curved beautifully from her head to her shoulders and ended as a pointy end to her mid-back. She also had _very _light make-up on. "I was out to do the modelling for the angel costume and I come in hearing you guys gossip. What is it about then?"

"Dawn, come and check this out," Misty left her seat. Dawn got the memo and sat down in front of the screen.

"The next big pop stars?" She instantly saw the title and cringed her eyes at the video (resets automatically) She started to recognise her in the video, followed by a dancing May and Leaf rocking at the back of the stage. "This is Dawn Berlitz with the rest of the girls' performance on stage, shining their way to fame!" She looked around the website a bit more. Suddenly, she froze at the number she saw "192,135 views and likes?!" They all heard a ding from the computer, seeing another comment loading. They all were inching closer to the screen, waiting for the comment to hurry up and show them. It felt like forever to them, but when they saw the comment, they felt like screaming in happiness...

Ash Ketchum,

_THE _lead singer in the _NATION BOYS_

Had just sent them a message!

The message said:

_Hey Dawn & Band! Great performance! Looks like I have some competition for this year's International awards ;)_

They all stared at the screen for about two minutes, before coming to their senses. Dawn stood up and ran to her room, with everyone's eyes lagging behind her. They were confused as to why Dawn left in such a hurry.

Minutes later, Dawn comes back –smiling light-heartedly – along with shows everyone her song book. "You know when you said that you wanted to see my songs?" They all nodded leisurely, still probing onto what she was going to say "Well, you can see them now." The girls' eyes sparkled in happiness, running at full speed to the sofa, almost tripping Dawn over from the impact. As soon as Dawn got her bearings, she chucked her song book to May, who easily caught it as she opened Dawn's secret book.

"Wow, Dawn. You have so many songs!" Everyone was surrounding May as they saw different songs. "You have 'All I want is Everything', 'It's not Christmas without you', 'Popular Song', 'L.A Boyz' and so much more!" May kept flicking through the pages, looking at the many lyrics before her "Oh my god Dawn! It's like this is your job!"

"Well, it kinda is-," Dawn stopped mid-sentence to hear a knock on her door. She looked back to see it was still open with the headmaster gleaming with joy. "And I forgot to close the door... Sorry miss."

"Oh, it's fine Miss. Berlitz. Just remember to close it next time." The headmaster laughed, still standing beside the door "I just came to tell you that someone would like to speak with you. All you five actually,"

"Really," The girls said in unison.

"Yes, and they would like to see you students soon. So please go ahead and make your way there." There was an awkward silence –the one you get if they didn't get the memo- "Now would be the good time to walk girls..."

"Oh, sorry," The girls apologised and without delay, ran out of the room- heading towards the meeting room. The headmaster went to the computer that was still on, and saw the website they were previously watching – still getting lots of comments flooding in-. The headmaster laughed intentionally at what she saw "Oh those girls don't know what they're in for..."

_-5 minutes later-_

Once the girls got there, they knocked on the door; waiting for the 'come in' voice to speak.

"Come in!" It sounded like someone familiar, but so distinct because of the door making the voice stifled. But they did what they were told and opened the twisted knob on the door. The opened it, going inside one by one, then stopping at the visitor – or should I say visitors? - They saw.

"Mum!" Dawn was the first one to snap out of her trance, having a wide grin and acting like the childish daughter she was to her mum. She ran up to her mum and gave her a big bear hug, almost surprising the bluenette, but she soon got to her comfortable position and hugged her daughter back. "I missed you too sweetheart."

"Hi Johanna," The others chorused behind Dawn, smiling respectfully when Johanna noticed them.

"Right, after this happy moment, I should be telling you this lady next to me is." Johanna put a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman had silky blond hair that went to her lower-back and had a black outfit on. "This is Cynthia Dolton; she used to be the manager of the two biggest solo singers in the Kanto region, you girls should know them..."

"Ellie Golden and Tai Williams,"

"Yes, those two. Anyway, she wanted to talk to you about a deal, I should let you take over, right Cynthia?"

"Thank you, Ms. Berlitz." Cynthia thanked Johanna and turned her heads to the girls "Yes I used to be with those two stars, until they retired, so now I wanted to make deal with you girls, right here, right now!" The girls looked at Cynthia like they saw a ghost. They couldn't believe it. This was all just a dream... or heaven... or hell? No! Way too far! "Well don't look so shocked! I saw you girls on that school website singing like you had the potential to be real pop stars! Just imagine it, being famous, in the Kanto region, singing with passion, playing with style, on a battle with the Nation boys!"

"What do you think sweetie?" Johanna placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder, nudging her to wake up from her trance. Dawn looked at Johanna, who was now doing a supportive smile "Don't worry about the future to much Dawn, now it's the time to do this! You have been wishing for this all your life; don't let this deal stop you now!"

Dawn's dazed face turned into a determined smile, nodding at her mum, she turned to Cynthia again, but this time – with her decision "We'll do it!"

All the girls looked at Dawn with a self-assured smirk, knowing that the decision she made had changed their lives.

"Ok then, let's all sit down and talk about the details here, shall we?" The girls nodded and sat in the brown chairs. They weren't very stable but all the more comfortable overall. "So we would leave at 7pm on the dot to the coach that would be waiting outside. We will be heading to the centre of Sinnoh, Hearthrome City, where your new hotel would be until I find you a place in Kanto. Whilst I'm on that, you guys can start buying some clothes in the morning with this credit card." Cynthia took out a silver credit card and gave it to Dawn, who gently took it out of her hand and examined it with wonder.

"Are you sure you want to give it to us?" Dawn looked back at Cynthia-or rather Cynthia's hair. Cynthia's hair was gliding down her back like a melody of notes being played; it would bob every so often when she turned her head. Dawn would have dreamed for some hair like hers. Maybe she would now she is a newbie pop star. Cynthia nodded at her question, making her silky blond hair bob at her movements.

"Hey, Cynthia, what about this school, and"Misty asked in worry"We can't go to the Centre of Sinnoh and here at the same time can we?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I have that all sorted." Cynthia was waving her large hand up and down, looking like she was trying fan something in the air "Any other questions?"

"No," The girls said in unison

"Good, well I shall see you at 7pm then?"

"Yes miss!"


End file.
